Crash Love
by Feodora Lee
Summary: Aku berada bersama namja di ranjang yang sama. Apa yang terjadi? /KyuMin/ GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Crash Love**

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Aku berada bersama namja di ranjang yang sama. Apa yang terjadi?/Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers.

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

.

.

FF Re-post dari judul 'Accident That Ends in Love' dulu menggunakan accaount Neymin053. Jadi jika kalian pernah membaca fic ini dapat mengetahui bahwa fic ini akan di lanjut dengan menggunakan judul baru. Karena telah 2 kali fic ini dihapus. Jika kalian bertanya tentang authornya, tetap saya kog. Authornya sama yaitu saya sendiri. Jadi jangan ada yang mikir bahwa fic ini di copas. Semoga kalian enjoy yahhh..

.

.

.

.

Happy reading..

.

.

.

Sungmin kaget bukan main melihat apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini. Dia bangun dengan kedaan yang telanjang dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan yang bikin dia syok adalah seorang namja yang ada di sebelahnya sedang tertidur pulas. Wajahnya innocent itu terlihat damai. Yeoja itu berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya semalam sampai dia sendiri berada di tempat ini dan menemukan dirinya polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Ia mencoba mengingat kembali tapi apa yang terjadi " accchhhhhhgg" dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit dan gagal mengingat kejadian yang sulit untuk dibayangkan….

.

Dia terduduk di kasur tanpa membangunkan namja yang ada di sampingnya kemudian menangis. "Hiks…hiks…" Menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sekarang dia malu, malu dengan keadaannya dan malu melihat kedepan. " apa yang telah terjadi?" Yeoja itu kembali melihat namja di sebelahnya dan kaget keadaan sama seperti dia " tiiidaaaakk" teriak Sungmin sehingga membuat namja yang sedari tadi tidur nyenyak terbangun mendengar jeritan yang menyakitkan telinganya.

Namja tampan itu mengucek matanya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya untuk tersadar dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi.

.

Namja itu pun sama kagetnya dengan yeoja disampingnya, iya terbelalak dan mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi dan seketika ia sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi, dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya kemaren malam " aaagghhhh sialll" ucapnya lalu dia melihat yeoja disampingnya itu tengah menangis, menangisi nasip dirinya sendiri dan namja itu sadar sesadar-sadarnya dengan apa yang terlah dia lakukan lalu melihat kembali yeoja itu dan mencoba mennyentuh bahu yeoja yang di sampingnya.

"Gwenchana?" seketika itu juga yeoja yang sedari tadi mengis ketika ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya dia tepis dengan kasar.

"Mau apa kau?" ucapnya yeoja itu masih dalam keadaan menangis dan seketika memasang muka masam. Namja itu kaget dengan respon gadis itu. Kemudian dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Sungmin memberanikan diri bertanya kepada orang disampingnya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku ada disini? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa aku seperti ini bersamamu?" Pertanyaan yang keluar begitu saja keluar dari bibir gadis manis itu membuat lelaki di sampingnya heran dengan pertanyaan yang begitu banyak yang dia sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab mana dan bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Aku..uu naamakkuu kyuhhyunnn." Hanya itu yang bisa dia jawab dan dengan pernayaan yang lain dia sendiri masih mencerna jawabannya dan bingung untuk memulainya. Lalu dia diam, diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Wae,,, wae…?" Suara wanita ini kergetar dan keras..

.

"Mianhe…" Hanya itu yang bisa kyuhyun ucapkan. Dia masih belum mengerti apa ini sungguh dia sendiri sangat kaget dan bingung 'sekarang bagaimana?' Tanya hatinya kepada dirinya 'aku juga tidak tahu' jawabnya dia langsung menatap gadis yang sangat menyedihkan itu, Kyuhyun memerhatikan betapa kusutnya gadis yang kini ditatap dengan seksama, yeoja itu benar-benar berantakan dengan tangan masih menutup wajahnya, menangis dengan pilunya, rambutnya yang berantakan dan apa yang terjadi? Tangannya penuh dengan luka, badannya merah bergaris terlihat seperti tercakar, dicakar atau mencakar? Dirinya tidak begitu mengerti 'tidak, tidak munkin ia mencakar, mana mungkin dia mencakar dirinya sendiri, dia pasti dicakar. Lalu siapa yang mencakarnya? Siapa yang tega mencakar yeoja ini?' Dia bertanya dalam hatinya dan sadar bahwa tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya, ya dirinya yang telah mencakar gadis ini 'aku, aku yang telah melakukan ini' seketika dia benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia kembali menelusuri gadis itu, memperhatikannya kembali dia tidak dapat melihat gadis itu, yang dia tahu gadis yang disampingnya begitu pilu, begitu rapuh dan putus asa..

"Aaaggghhhhhhhhhh" Kesal yang kini dirasakan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?," ucap gadis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya kyuhyun menyadari bahwa suara gadis itu begitu lembut. Kyuhyun menyesal, menyesal sekarang yang dia rasakan.

Kembali Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun dia menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia tidak mengenal gadis ini, dia ingin menanyakan namanya tetapi dia urungkan, melihat gadis yang masih saja menangis.. terus menangis, menangisi nasipnya.

.

.

Sungmin pov

'Bagaimana ini selanjutnya? Ya ampunnn… aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi nanti.. Tuhan bantu aku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?' Sungmin mengingat kejadian semalam sebelum terjadinya peristiwa ini.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Sungmin langsung pulang kerumah setelah dia mendapatkan telepon dari orangtuanya yang mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikan orangtuanya kepadanya. Dia sendiri bingung apa yang hendak dikatakan orangtuanya sampai dia harus bertemu untuk membicarakan hal yang menurut orangtuanya penting. Dia terus berlari penasaran tentang apa yang akan di beritahu orang tuanya sampai dia tersandung batu dan

Brugg

Ia terjatuh terpental, hanpir terlempar ke jalan raya dan dia hampir tersanding baru besar di kepalanya.

"Aaduuhhhhhhhhh sakkiitttt." Sambil melihat sekelilingnya dia melihat orang-orang yang sedari tadi lalu lalang berhenti dan memperhatikannya. 'uuuuuugghhhh kenapa orang ini semua hanya memperhatikanku saja kenapa tidak ada satu orangpun yang membantuku. 'Sial' ucapnya dalam hati. Tetapi dia langsung tersadar bahwa orangtuanya menunggunya di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kenapa semua berantakan?" Semua barang-barang yang ada di rumahnya ada yang berantakan, hancur dan tak berbentuk lagi. Yang membuat Sungmin terbelalak adalah foto keluarganya yang hancur, pecah dan sekarang tinggal puing-puing yang masih tersisa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya keras. Sedari tadi ia belum melihat kedua orang tuanya.

"Dimana kalian appa eomma?"

Ketika dia mendengar isak tangis ibunya, Sungmin langsung berlari keatas. Melihat ibunya yang duduk di kursi sambil menangis. Dia menatap ayahnya yang sedari tadi diam meminta pertanggung jawaban dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini.

Ayahnya memulai pembicaraan

"Kami memutuskan untuk bercerai. Kami harap kau mau menerima ini semua. Rumah tangga ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi." Lalu ayahnya diam. Sungmin pun menatap eommanya, seketika eommanya mengerti dengan tatapan anaknya itu.

"Baiklah eomma akan mengatakannya kepadamu, kami telah lama merasa tidak cocok lagi." Lalu eommanya diam sejenak dan melanjutkannya.

"Kami rasa ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Kamu sudah besar, sudah dapat mengerti dan memahami semua kenyataan ini. Ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk appa, untuk eomma dan untukmu." Ibunya kembali terdiam.

Sungmin hanya diam. Dia masih mencerna perkataan kedua orang yang dihadapinya ini. Terkejut pastinya yang dia rasakan. Hatinya hancur dan belum bisa mennerima semua ini.

"Terbaik untuk kalian tidak terbaik untukku," teriaknya. Kini percah tangisnya yang telah dilakukan kedua orang yang dia sayangi ini.

"Ini memang yang terbaik untuk saat ini sungmin. Kau harus menerimanya. Kami tidak mungkin lagi bersatu. Ini telah lama kami bertahan dan kau tahu alasan kami bertahan? itu karena kau Sungmin.. kami memikirkanmu.. memikirkan perasaanmu tapi sekarang kami tidak bisa lagi bertahan. Kau telah berumur 18 tahun, kami rasa ini telah cukup untuk memberitahukan alasan sesungguhnya. Kami tidak akan lagi memaksakan diri kami setelah kami tahu kami tidaklah cocok lagi. Ada alasan-alasan tententu kenapa kami harus menggambil langkah ini. Dan kami harap kau Lee Sungmin bisa menerima keputusan ini." Perkataan ayahnya ini sungguh sangat menyesakkan bagi Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengatakan hal ini dengan tenang dan beribawa.

"Chagi, kau harus mengerti." ibunya merangkul anak semata wayang mereka.

"Ini memang sulit, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Kau tidak merasa sendiri bila kami pisah. Kau bisa datang ketempat eomma jika kau memilih tinggal dengan apppamu dan jika kau memilih eomma tinggal bersamamu, kau bisa juga datang berkunjung ke tempat appa kapanpun kau mau. Kami hanya pisah jarak dan berbeda status. Tetapi kami tidak akan melupakanmu. Kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau anak kami, kami akan menjaga dan merawatmu sampai kau nantinya menikah." Ucap eommanya sambil memeluk sungmin dengan kasih sayang penuh.

" Mustahil," ucap sungmin dan melepas pelukan sang eomma

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa alasan kalian bercerai? Kenapa semuanya ini berantakan seperti kapal pecah?" teriaknya dengan kesal dan penuh amarah.

"Kau hanya memutuskan ingin tinggal sama siapa? Tinggal dengan eomma mu yang akan pergi ke Cina atau tinggal dengan appa ke Jeju?" Appanya membuat pilihan

"Apa aku harus memilih antara kalian?"

"Baiklah, kalau kalian ingin mendengar keputusan dariku, aku akan tinggal disini. Tidak bersama kalian. Jika kalian ingin pergi, pergilahh." Inilah keputusan Sungmin.

"Apa?" ucap ibunya.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu keputusanmu. Appa akan mengirimkan setiap bulannya keperluanmu. Kau hanya dituntut untuk belajar dengan baik. Ingat sekarang kau kelas 3 SMA, sebentar lagi kau akan lulus." Itulah kata terakhir ayahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah yang berantakan itu.

Ibunya yang masih tidak percaya akan keputusan anak kesayangannya terdiam dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan membawa koper besar.

'Ternyata mereka telah bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah ini dan meninggalkan aku. Sebegitu teganyakah mereka? Kenapa ini semua terjadi?' Ia masih tidak percaya akan semua ini. Seminggu yang lalu dia dan kedua orang tuanya pergi berlibur ke pulau Jeju, bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan hari libur ayahnya dan sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang sangat menyakitkan.

Tiba-tiba ia menunduk dan memeluk kakinya, barulah dia sadar sedari tadi semenjak jatuh dia belum mengobati lututnya yang luka.

"Sampai putrinya terlukapun mereka tidak memperhatiakan. KENAPA MEREKA HANYA PEDULI DENGAN KEPENTINGAN MASING-MASING?" Sungguh ini adalah teriakan Sungmin yang paling besar dan menggelegar sebesar sakitnya perasaannya saat ini. Adakah yang memperhatikannya sekarang?

**Flashback and**

.

.

.

.

Apa gunanya menyesalinya toh semua telah terjadi. Ketika seminggu orangtaunya resmi bercerai Sungmin merasa hidupnya benar-benar tak berguna lagi apa lagi sekarang kegadisannya kini telah hilang di renggut orang yang tidak dia kenal. Kembali dia meningat sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Sungmin pergi ke bar meminum wine yang memang akan memabukkannya. Sungmin berharap kejadian yang dia rasa setelah perceraian orang tuanya hilang, tetapi tak ada yang berubah setelah dia menghabiskan 2 botol wine. Merasa belum puas Sungmin memesan kembali minuman yang menghilangkan stress dan kepenatannya berharap nantinya akan baik-baik saja 6 botol habis tanpa sisa terasa kepalanya berat dan melihat seorang namja menghampirinya dan sekarang Sungmin berada di tempat terkutuk ini.

"Aku memang bodoh" Sungmin mengutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin berfikir tak ada lagi artinya menyesal. Penyesalan tiada guna. Dia terlanjur kotor sekarang. Sungguh Sungmin merasa hidupnya ini tidak adil, pertama orangtuanya berpisah dan meninggalkannya sendiri tinggal di kota besar ini dan sekarang dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa semalam dia telah bercinta. 'Ahhhhhhh bercinta yang benar aja' Sungmin tidak menikmati semua ini, Sungmin hanya mabuk dan akhirnya tertidur pulas. Benarkah seperti itu? Dia sendiri pun tidak begitu tahu.

Semua tidak ada gunanya lagi untuk renungkan. Toh kehidpannya telah hancur berantakan.

"Apa ini salahku?" ucapnya pelan.

Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan ini semua. Lalu dia bangun, berjalan pelan meninggalkan namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu namja tadi merasa dingin selimut yang mereka pakai berdua telah ditarik dari tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat reaksi yeoja yang dingin itu yang tidak memperdulikan dia.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara namja itu terdengar. Dia sendiri heran setelah melihat yeoja yang tadinya menangis tersedu-sedu tiba-tiba diam membisu dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri.

Sungmin terhenti lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar kepadanya.

Kyuhyun sadar bahwa yeoja itu bukan pergi meninggalkannya tetapi pergi kekamar mandi.

"Huuffff syukurlah." Lalu dia melihat yeoja yang telah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi melepas selimut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kembali suara namja itu terdengar.

"Bukankah kau telah melihat semuanya!" jawab Sungmin datar

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… apa kauuu_ " belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara yeoja tadi masuk kekamar mandi.

.

.

Sungmin merendamkan tubuhnya di beathtub. Dia menutup matanya dan kembali menangis tanpa mengeluarkan isakkannya. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Siapa yang harus disalahkannya? Dia sendiri tidak tahu. Air matanya terus menetes, bukan hanya sakit dihati yang dirasakan sekarang bahkan sakit di tubuhnya yang teramat sangat sakit. Lalu yeoja itu melihat tubuhnya yang memar,tercakar, penuh kissmark dan pedih.

"Aaaiiishhh pedih dan sakit sekali" dilihatnya selangkangannya ada bercak darah yang mengering. Itu pasti selaput darahnya yang pecah.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Seperti biasa jam masuk sekolah memaksa para siswa harus segera masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memulai pelajaran. Sungmin yang sedari tadi duduk di meja paling pojok hanya diam melihat dari jendela kelas para siswa berlarian masuk ke ruang kelas masing-masing.

Seonsengnim datang ke kelas membawa murid baru dan Sungmin tidak peduli dengan itu semua.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini ibu membawa teman baru kalian, ibu harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik kepadanya. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Seonsengnim memberikan waktu kepada anak baru itu

"Annyeonghaseo kyuhyun imnida, mohon bantuannya." Suara merdu itu terucap sontak membuat Sungmin kaget mendengar suara yang pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Diaa…."

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Crash Love**

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Aku berada bersama namja di ranjang yang sama. Apa yang terjadi?/Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers.

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

.

.

* * *

.

FF Re-post dari judul 'Accident That Ends in Love' dulu menggunakan accaount Neymin053. Jadi jika kalian pernah membaca fic ini dapat mengetahui bahwa fic ini akan di lanjut dengan menggunakan judul baru. Karena telah 2 kali fic ini dihapus. Jika kalian bertanya tentang authornya, tetap saya kog. Authornya sama yaitu saya sendiri. Jadi jangan ada yang mikir bahwa fic ini di copas. Semoga kalian enjoy yahhh..

.

.

.

.

* * *

Happy reading..

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseo kyuhyun imnida, mohon bantuannya." Suara merdu itu terucap sontak membuat Sungmin kaget mendengar suara yang pernah dia kenal sebelumnya.

"Diaa…."

"Tidak mungkin." Kembali Sungmin terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya serasa ini adalah hal yang aneh bagaimana bisa lelaki yang menudurinya berada di depan kelas dan menyamar menjadi siswa baru.

"Baiklah, perkenalannya sudah cukup, silahkan mengambil tempatmu kyuhyun" Seonsengnim memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi di kelas begitu juga dengan pemikiran Sungmin.

Lelaki itu berjalan dan menyusuri meja-meja dan terhenti di belakang meja Sungmin.

Tersenyum sekilas melihat Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya berjalan dan untuk seketika Kyuhyun sedih karena Yeoja yang menatapnya tidak membalas senyuman darinya.

Sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung Kyuhyun hanya melihat punggung Yeoja yang dia sendiri tidak tahu namanya. 'Kenapa dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun? Apa dia juga tidak memerhatikan Seonsengnim yang memberi pelajaran? Aku yang salah, aku sendiri yang membuat dia seperti ini, Apa dia membenciku? Kyuhyun kembali mengingat kejadian yang membuat dia tidak percaya. 'Apa lukanya sudah sembuh?'

**Sungmin Pov**

'Aku sampai detik ini tidak percaya, kenapa dia bisa terdampar ke sekolahku!. Lihatlah wajahnya memberi ekspresi tidak bersalah.. Apakah dia menganggap hal kemarin adalah hal biasa? Aku bisa gila lama-lama memikirkannya. Yaa ampuunnn kenapa dia memberi senyuman kepadaku? Apa dia benar-benar tidak merasa telah menghancurkan hidupku sekarang? Mungkin dia sudah gila atau aku yang memang sudah gila. Kalau dia menganggap ini hal biasa tidak dengan diriku. Sekarang hidupku terlalu sulit untuk di lanjutkan. Aku tidak sudi melihatnya apalagi bergerak melihat ke belakang. Dia sangat menjijikkan. Kenapa dia memilih duduk di belakangku! Masih banyak tempat yang bisa didudukinya, apa dia sengaja?.. Serasa dunia ini begitu sempit.' Sambil mencoret-coret buku catatannya dan tidak peduli dengan pelajaran sekarang.

Sungmin Pov end

.

.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

"Heiiii…heiiiii….." Panggil Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin tak mempedulikan suara panggilan itu dia terus berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah menuju kantin.

"Hei… kamu yang memakai jepitan pink? Berhenti…. Tolong perhatikan aku!" Kembali Kyuhyun memanggil dengan nada yang agak keras agar yeoja itu mendengar.

"Ciihhhhhhhh ngapain aku harus memperhatikannya?" Kesal Sungmin sambil terus berjalan.

Akhirnya namja itu berlari mengejar Sungmin karena merasa dirinya diacuhkan lalu Kyuhyun menarik lengan yeoja itu dan menatapnya dengan emosi yang baru saja keluar karena tidak di respon dengan baik.

"Aku memanggilmu, " ucap Kyuhyun memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mendengarnya? Sambungnya.

"Kau kira aku tuli? Acuh Sungmin sambil membuang muka.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak meresponku?"

"Aku punya nama dan namaku bukan heiii atau kau yang memakai jepitan pink," ucapnya penuh amarah.

"Lepaskan lenganku," sambung Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan lenganmu"

"Ku bilang lepaskan " suara Sungmin lebih meninggi.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mau berbicara denganku. Aku ingin kita bicara" akhirnya Kyuhyun mengatakan hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang.

"Bicara apa?" Tanya Sungmin datar tanpa ekspresi.

'Cihhhhhh yeoja ini mengacuhkanku lagi. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam pemikirannya?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Bicara tentang permasalahan kita kemarin," ucap Kyuhyun dan akhirnya Sungmin menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang mengejutkan. Bola matanya bulat tanda dia terkejut dan kaget mendengar ucapan dari pria yang tidak dia kenal sama sekali.

'Akhirnya dia meresponku... sangat tidak menyenangkan' Kyuhyun masih membatin.

"Apaaaaaaa"

" Iya, kita akan membicarakan kejadian kemarin malam. Aku sungguh ingin menyelesaikannya.. ku harap kau juga." Sambil menatap Sungmin dengan sungguh-sungguh dan berharap Sungmin juga akan demikian.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan tentang itu." Sungmin melepaskan lengannya yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkannya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu ini juga demi dia? Apa dia tidak peduli dengan hal kemarin. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya' Lagi Kyuhyun terheran akan sikap yeoja yang satu ini.

"Heiii kau tidak boleh seperti ini," ucap Kyuhkyun sambil menyusul yeoja itu.

"Sudah ku bilang namaku bukan heiii." Lalu memulai untuk berjalan cepat.

"Lalu siapa namamu?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mempercepat langkahnya menyamakannya dengan langkah Sungmin.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," ucap Sungmin mesal dengan namja yang mengikutinya.

"Baiklah…. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku memanggilmu heii karena kau tidak mau menjawab siapa namamu"

"Cihhhhhhh"

"Heii kenapa sikapmu seperti ini terhadapku?" ucap Kyuhyun mulai tidak senang dengan perlakuan yeoja yang sedari tadi diikutinya. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang yeoka itu tidak peduli.

"Baiklah kalau kau seperti ini aku akan mengatakannya sekarang. Aku ingin mengatakan apa yang ingin aku katakan mengenai kemarin malam dan kau boleh sambil pergi berjalan menjauhiku. Aku tidak peduli apakah orang di sini semua mendengarkan pembicaraanku," ucap kyuhyun dengan berteriak. Hal ini mengundang para siswa untuk mendengar dan lebih mengetahui lebih lanjut pembicaraan sepasang siswa ini yang sedari tadi berbicara dan siswa sekarang siap untuk member perhatian penuh dengan apa yang ingin Kyuhyun katakan.

"Eh, murid baru itu berteriak kepada Sungmin," ucap siswa yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka mengatakan kepada siswa yang lain.

"Lihat Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya?" kata siswa kepada siswa lain yang ada di sampingnya

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" ucap siswa yeoja itu yang sedari tadi mengemut permen lollipop yang tidak ingin membagikan permennya kepada temannya sedangkan temannya mencari waktu yang pas untuk merebut permen milik temannya itu dan selagi temannya sekarang telah memberi perhatiannya penuh kepada Sungmin dan anak baru itu dia merasa ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk-

Tap

'yes, dapat' lalu dia lari agar anak itu tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ayooo kita perhatikan," kata yeoja gendut yang merupakan siswi yang paling gendut di sekolah itu mereasa sangat peduli terhadap apa yang kini telah di bicarakan.

.

Mendengar perkataan para siswa itu Kyuhyun merasa kondisi ini sangat baik dan menguntungkan.

"Ternyata namanya Sungmin. Bagusssss." Dengan memunculkan evil smilenya.

'Hahahahahhahhaha kena kau' Kyuhyun merasa menang saat ini.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang terakhir dan benar-benar terkejut dan syok saat ini ketika siswa lainnya kini tengah memperhatikan mereka.

'Apa dia akan mengatakannya di sini? Di tempat ini? Sekarang?' Sungmin terbelalak kaget setengah mati. 'tidak mungkin' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Itu mungkin saja" Kyuhyun berkata lagi dengan keras dan lantang dan mengetahui apa yang kini sungmin katakana dalam hati.

'Bagaimana dia tahu apa yang ku katakan dalam hatiku Sungmin tidak percaya dengan kemampuan Kyuhyun membaca pikiran orang. Kemudian Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun sekarang.

'Bagus' Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan respon ini. Kali ini dia menang. Dia yang ambil kendali sekarang.

Lalu Sungmin berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun.

'Kemarilahhhh' Senyum evilnya kembali mengembang.

"Lihatlah Sungmin menghampiri anak baru itu"

"Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka menarik"

"Iya, sampai Sungmin kembali menuju anak baru itu yang tadi berteriak." Siswa-siswa tersebut ingin segera mengetahui apa sebenarnya hubungan antara mereka berdua dan tentunya apa yang mereka bicarakan.

.

Sesampainya Sungmin di hadapan Kyuhyun Sungmin menarik langan baju Kyuhyun dan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Pastinya tempat itu jauh dari keramaian. Bagaimana tidak tempat tadi adalah suatu tempat untuk menuju kantin yang pastinya ramai oleh siswa yang ingin ke kantin. 'Anak ini memang sudah gilaa' gerutu Sungmin

" Kenapa kau menarikku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi sangat memalukan ?" ucap Sungmin marah

"Kan tadi sudah ku katakan. Aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang masalah kita dan kau tidak mengindahkan perkataanku sekarang kau marah. Sungguh sangat menjengkelkan." Kyuhyun mengatakan dengan cuek sekarang.

Sekarang Sungmin menatapnya hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh amarah dan emosi. Mata Sungmin menandakan dia sekarang tengah marah sungguh kemarahannya sekarang tidak bisa terkendali.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Kyuhyun sekarang ketakutan.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak percaya ini. Kenapa dia bisa dipertemukan dengan orang ini. Apa tidak ada orang lagi yang lebih baik? 'apa dia benar-benar tidak punya otak kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu di depan umum? Dia ingin mempermalukannku? Atau dia ingin merendahkanku? Yahhhhhh….. keduanya, memang dia sengaja ingin mempermalukanku dan merendahkanku di depan para siswa.'

"Apa kemarin tidak cukup buatmu? Kau telah mengambil kegadisanku, telah menghancurkan hidupku dan sekarang kau telah mempermalukanku dan merendahkanku di depan siswa lain." Sungmin kini berkata dengan pelan, dia menatap kosong lelaki itu, lalu menunduk dan akhirnya menangis. Di tumpahkannya semua rasa yang sakit dia rasakan di depan orang yang menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Hikss….hikssss….."

"Akkuuuuu_ akuuu….." Sungguh bukan ini yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Tidak untuk sekarang. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat gadis itu menangis. Tidak bermaksud membuat gadis itu sakit. Sungguh ini tidak sesuai dengan dugaannya. Dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah itu. Kejadian yang sangat memalukan dan sekarang ia mendapatkan gadis itu menangis. Dia melihat gadis itu tersakiti. Sangat sakit dan hancur.

"Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu seperti ini. Sungguhhh." Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan yeoja ini dan mencoba menentuh yeoja dihadapannya berharap dia akan berhenti menangis.

"APA KAU GILA" teriak Sungmin menggelegar. Ternyata yeoja itu bukannya berhenti menangis tapi malah berteriak sangat besar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini terhadapku? Apa salahku?" Sungmin tidak kuasa menahan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis seperti ini." ucap Kyuhyun takut dan tak tahu berbuat apa-apa.

"mianhe." Kembali terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mampu menangis, terdiam beberapa saat lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan kasar, lalu berdiri tegak menenangkan perasaannya dan menatap kembali namja di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun yang di tatap seperti itu jadi salah tingkah. Untuk yang satu ini dia tidak tahu bersikap bagaimana. Takut nanti menyakiti perasaan yeoja di hadapannya lagi dan kembali menangis. Lalu dia mengambil keputusan untuk diam. Mungkin dengan diam akan menenangkan keadaaan. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lalu Sungmin memecahkan keheningan.

"Baiklahh kalau kau ingin bicara." Sungmin memulai perkataannya lagi.

"Tetapi jangan di sini dan jangan di sekolah. Kita ke suatu tempat di luar sekolah." Kini Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan sangat tegar.

"Besok, besok adalah weekend kita bisa membicarakan yang hendak kau bicarakan. Tempatnya kau yang menentukan." Kini Sungmin menjelaaskan dengan suara datar

'Mulai lagi dehh' Kyuhyun masih tidak berani menatap yeoja itu.

"Baiklah.. bagaimana di mall saja" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau gila?" ucap Sungmin tak suka.

'Ciiiiihhhhhh kenapa dia sedari tadi mengatakan aku gila. Aku tidak gila….. aku waras, sewaras-warasnya…' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana bisa kita membicarakan hal yang memalukan di tempat umum yang ramai seperti mall. Apa tidak ada tempat lain?" Sungmin kembali menjelaskan.

"Arrasseo.. bagaimana kita membicarakannya di apertemenku?" Kyuhyun memberikan ide. Menerutnya ini adalah ide yang cemerlang yang bisa dia pikirkan. 'Tadi yeoja itu tidak mau di tempat yang ramai karena menurutnya kami tidak pantas untuk membicarakan hal yang menurutnya memalukan. Bagiku memalukan juga sihhh dan aku yakin dia tidak akan mengatai aku gila lagi. Yesssssss.' Wajah Kyuhyun mulai sumringah

"Apa kau benar-benar gila?" Sungmin mengatakan itu lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun mulai kesal sendiri jadinya.

'Dia mengatakan aku gila lagi? Bagaimana bisa…' Kesal telah mengeluarkan ide yang menurutnya cemerlang.

"Kau yang memperkosaku. Kau ingat? Dan bagaimana pula aku akan datang ke apartementmu untuk membicarakan hal memalukan itu. Aku yakin kau nanti akan memperkosaku lagi. Kau telah melakukan itu dan tidak menutup kemungkinan kau melakukannya lagi.. " Kini Sungmin mulai marah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Sungguh Sungmin tak bisa membaca pikiran namja itu. 'Sebenarnya apa yang telah dia pikirkan. Apa dia bodoh?'

"Kalau itu menurutmu salah…. kau saja yang menentukan. Kenapa kau menanyakannya kepadaku? Aku bukan bodoh.. Ku pikir itu yang terbaik. Mian kalau pikiranku itu salah," ucapnya tidak mau kalah dengan yeoja itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun takut kalau yeoja itu benar-benar memikirkan dia adalah orang bodoh, bahkan orang terbodoh disekolahnya terdahulu sampai-sampai dia pindah sekolah lain untuk meneruskan sekolahnya. 'tidak pemikiranmu itu salah' gumamnya.

'Kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?' ini untuk kedua kalinya dia bisa membaca pikiranku.' Sungmin kaget.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita ketemu di taman dekat sekolah besok sore jam 4. Tidak boleh telat. Telat 5 menit aku pulang." Ucap Sungmin dengan pasti

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa.. mana boleh begitu? Kalau aku ada urusan sedikit bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mencoba untuk member dispendasi waktu. Sebenarnya setiap weekend dia selalu bermalas-malasan. Bermain pspnya dan tidur di kamarya seharian dan dia tidak akan sudi meluangkan waktu untuk ritualnya itu.

"Tidak bisa. Jika kau tak mau….. yah sudahhhh." Sungmin pergi keninggalkan Kyuhyun

"Heeiii…. Tunggu." Kyuhyun sambil berpikir dan akhirnya

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah. Tidak apa-apa tidak melakukan hal yang menyenangkan yang dilakukannya setiap minggu dan telah dianggapnya sebagai ritualnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Baca fic author yang lainnya yah : **'****Trust Me****It****Will All be****Good' **dan **'For My Brother'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Crash Love**

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Aku berada bersama namja di ranjang yang sama. Apa yang terjadi?/Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers.

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

.

.

* * *

.

FF Re-post dari judul 'Accident That Ends in Love' dulu menggunakan accaount Neymin053. Jadi jika kalian pernah membaca fic ini dapat mengetahui bahwa fic ini akan di lanjut dengan menggunakan judul baru. Karena telah 2 kali fic ini dihapus. Jika kalian bertanya tentang authornya, tetap saya kog. Authornya sama yaitu saya sendiri. Jadi jangan ada yang mikir bahwa fic ini di copas. Semoga kalian enjoy yahhh..

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Happy reading..

.

.

.

**.**

.

.

.

"Heeiii…. Tunggu" Kyuhyun sambil berpikir dan akhirnya

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah. Tidak apa-apa tidak melakukan hal yang menyenangkan yang dilakukannya setiap minggu. Ini hanya sesekali dan tak kan sulit.

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Ditaman dekat sekolah jam 4 sore adalah tempat perjanjian mereka. Sungmin telah berada di tempat itu duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang memberi pemandangan cukup indah banyak terdapat bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran mungkin saat ini adalah masa mekarnya bunga-bunga indah itu dengan rumput yang mempertegas bahwa ini adalah sebuah taman, tak hanya itu adapun kolam pancuran air menari-nari dengan aksen lampu yang memberikan kesan indah dan elegan membuat suasa di tempat itu begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan setiap orang yang berkunjung di taman tersebut. Sungmin mengenakan baju santai dengan atasan pink rok putih dan tidak lupa jepitan pink yang memperindah rambutnya membuat dia kelihatan manis. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya menikmati angin sore hari menatap pemandangan tempat dia berada. Melihat anak kecil yang sedang bermain ria bersama teman-temannya, salah satu anak keluar dari permainan dan mendatangi oemmanya yang sedari tadi menyiapkan perbekalan. Ternyata mereka piknik di taman, terlihatlah seorang pria dewasa yang mendatangi ibu dan anak tersebut ternyata si pria tersebut membelikan ice cream dan memberikannya kepada si anak tadi. Ohhhh ternyata mereka satu keluarga saat anak tersebut memanggil pria dewasa itu dengan sebutan appa.

Jam telah menyunjukan waktu 4.30 sore KST.

"Namja itu tidak menepati janjinya." Muncul kekecewaan dari raut wajah Sungmin tapi dia tidak kunjung bergerak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia sedang asik memperhatikan satu keluarga yang bahagia, piknik di taman yang indah dan tertawa bersama-sama. Seketika Sungmin mengingat kenangannya bersama appa dan eommanya yang sering menyempatkan waktu untuk berlibur bersenang-senang menghabiskan weekend bersama. Senyum hambar yang Sungmin lakukan sekarang. Dia begitu rindu masa-masa bersama orang tuanya tersebut. Dan keadaan sekarang telah berubah drastis. Sungmin begitu kehilangan. Orangtuanya berpisah dan dia berpisah dengan orang tuanya. Kini Sungmin menjalani hari-harinya sendiri. Tinggal sendiri dan melakukan semua sendiri. Tidak ada lagi yang dia harapkan untuk membantunya menyiapkan bekal, memyiapkan baju sekolah, membangunkannya, membelikan sepatu baru dan yang begitu kehilangan adalah senyuman orang tuanya, canda tawa mereka saat sarapan di pagi hari. Muncul kerinduan yang mendalam kepada orangtuanya.

"Aku sekarang tidak menjadi anak baik lagi appa, eomma. Aku yang sekarang tidak seperti yang appa eomma harapkan. Maafkan aku." Dia menunduk dan jatuhlah air mata di pipinya. Dengan gerakan pelan dia mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Sudah jam 5.00 sore Sungmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Dia terhenti mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Sungmin-ah…" Sungmin membalikan badan dan melihat namja yang berlari mendekatinya dengan nafas yang memburu namja itu berlari secepatnya agar segera sampai.

"Hosssss..hosss…hosss" masih mengatur nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedari tadi berlari dari pemberhentian bus sampai ketaman ini. Sungmin masih menatapnya. Hanya menatap namja itu.

"Mianhae aku terlambat" masih saja mengatur napasnya, ternyata tidak mudah bagi namja ini untuk menuju ke taman karena jarak halte bus dan taman bisa dikatakan jauh.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari yeoja ini Kyuhyun kesal.

"Wae? Kenapa kau hanya menatapku saja?" Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kesalnya

.

.

"Omo, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja itu dan berbalik Tanya.

"Yahhh dari siswa yang memperhatikan kita kemarin itu." Masih saja kesal dan memilih duduk di bangku Sungmin duduki.

"Aku mau pulang"

"Mwoya? Kau mau pulang ketika aku sudah sampai di sini? Yang benar saja!" Kyuhyun mulai bertambah kesal.

"Aku telah menunggumu 1 jam." Dengan nada yang datar, cuek dan angkuh

"Arraseo, aku sangat mengerti aku terlambat, mian. Sekarang aku telah datang. Aku telah memenuhi janjiku walaupun aku sendiri yang terlambat. Ku harap kau mengerti dan kita akan membicarakannya sekarang.." tutur Kyuhyun yang mencoba memberi pengertian.

Sungmin menatap namja itu. Agak lama dia menatap

"irronna? Cepat katakana," Sungmin ingin cepat mnyelesaikannya dengan namja jangkung ini. Yahh setidaknya namja ini jauh lebih tinggi dari dia.

"Mengenai kejadian waktu itu," Kyuhyun sekarang tarik nafas mengumpulkan tenaganya dan mencoba memilah perkataan. Takut yeoja di hadapannya ini marah dan sakit hati.

"Mianhae, aku ceroboh, aku lepas control, aku benar-benar khilaf." Perkataan itu begitu halus dan penyesalan yang ada pada diri Kyuhyun. Hanya itu yang bisa dia sampaikan untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun tertunduk. Sekarang dia benar-benar malu. Dan karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apa-apa dari yeoja itu dia memberanikan menatap yeoja di hadapannya. Melihat reaksinya dan sungguh tidak disangka Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah yeoja itu hanya diam tak bereaksi ketika mendengar penuturan darinya. Sungguh raut wajah yeoja itu tidak berubah, tidak ada tererkejutan,marah, sedih, kesal.. dia hanya diam.

'Apa ada yang salah dari yeoja ini! Dia tidak merespon perkataanku' Kyuhyun masih terpaku karena yeoja di depannya sekarang masih saja tidak memberikan ekspresi yang berubah sedari tadi.

"Apa gunanya kau minta maaf? Apa ada yang berubah dengan mengatakan maaf?" Akhirnya Sungmin bicara. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lagi-lagi mengejutkan Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya aku menyesal. Aku tahu kalau aku bersalah. Aku ingin kau mengetahui Sungmin bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku benar-benar… sungguh… mintta maafff." Kyuhyun mencoba sekali lagi member pengertian rasa bersalah yang dia lakukan.

"Sudah terjadi"

"Iya, memang sudah terjadi, bagaimanapun aku bersalah. Aku ingin menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal dan kau memaafkan aku.."

"Apa itu perlu"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Bagaimana kau menunjukkan kepadaku kau benar-benar menyesal dan bertanggung jawab?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia berpikir sejenak. Memaksakan otaknya untuk secepatnya memberikan ide dan penyelesaian untuk masalahnya ini. Beberapa detik tidak juga menemukan pemecahannya, beberapa menit juga belum mendapatkan ide sampai Sungmin kembali mengeluarkan desahan nafas. Sungmin yakin dia tidak bisa mendapatkan ide untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Sudahlah… lupakan." Sungmin ingin berlalu sekarang dia benar-benar yakin membicarakan hal ini dengan orang seperti dia tidak mungkin menyelesaikan masalah. Dan mana mungkin anak ini mau bertanggung jawab.

Sungmin kembali berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya dan mulai berjalan.

"Heii tunggu…." Kyuhyun tak ingin Sungmin pergi lagi meninggalkannya. Setidaknya mereka harus menyelesaikan ini dulu. Membicarakannya dan mencari penyelesaian bersama. Bukan ini yang diharapkan oleh ingin bersama-sama memecahkan permasalahan.

"Apa lagi?" Sungmin sudah bosan.

"Aku sudah bilang kepadamu. Aku ingin bicara untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita waktu itu. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama mencari penyelesaianya ini semua bukan hanya aku yang mencari ide untuk keluar dari masalah ini," ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak suka dengan perilaku Sungmin yang seenaknya saja pergi meninggalkan dia.

"Jadi kau ingin aku juga mencari cara untuk terlepas dari masalah ini. Heeeeiii…. kau yang berbuat ini. Kau tahu? Kau yang melakukannya padaku, kenapa sekarang kau yang menyuruhku untuk ikut berpikir?" Sungmin sungguh tidak suka dengan perkataan namja jangkung ini.

"Karena ini permasalahan kita" Kyuhyun mencoba membela dirinya sendiri.

"Ciihhhh.." 'permasalahan kita, yang benar saja' Sungmin sungguh tidak suka dengan tutur kata ini.

"Sudahlah…. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kau pergilah" kemudian Sungmin melangkah menjauh dari namja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah"

.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov

'yang benar saja dia ingin aku dan dia menikah? Aacchhhhhh pikiranku sekarang kacau.' Sungmin cepat-cepat berjalan pulang. Dai ingin secepatnya sampai di rumahnya.

Sungmin telah meninggalkan namja itu. Dia ingat sekali ketika dia menyudahi perkataannya dan beranjak dari taman itu dia tidak salah dengar bahwa namja itu menngatakan menikah. Yahhhh kata pernikahan terlontar dari bibir namja itu. "bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" sungguh Sungmin tidak habis pikir. Kenapa bisa terlintas di pikiran namja itu sebuah kata pernikahan.

"Aaagggghhhhhhhh dia gila" Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dia? Aku dan dia masih SMA. apa dia tidak memikirkan itu? Aku masih muda, masih 18 tahun dan aku harus menikah dengan dia? Aku saja tidak kenal bagaimana dia, bagaimana kehidupannya, bagaimana keluarganya dan yang pasti aku tidak suka dengan dia. Apa lagi cinta,, itu tidak mungkin." Sungmin yang sedari tadi memikirkan kata-kata namja itu membuatnya resah juga gelisah.

"Sungguh dia memang sudah gila." Kemudian Sungmin masuk kerumahnya melihat di sekitar jalan sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia benar-benar ingin memastikan bahwa namja itu tidak mengikutinya. Lalu Sungmin masik kekamar dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan memeluk boneka bunnynya.

Sungmin mengingat kejadian itu, kejadian dimana dia kehilangan kehormatannya. Dia mengingat bahwa namja itu memang meminta maaf dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Mau apa kau?" itu yang Sungmin katakana ketika namja itu mencoba menyentuhnya

"Siapa kau? Kenapa aku ada disini? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa aku seperti ini bersamamu?" ucapan bertubi-tubi yang Sungmin layangkan untuk namja yang tidak dikenalnya dan seketika itu Sungmin membenci namja yang ada di sampingnya.

"Mianhae" hanya itu yang sangngup di katakana namja itu dan Sungmin mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sungmin ingat waktu dia hendak masuk ke kamar mandi namja itu bertanya hendak kemana dia. Tapi memang tidak ada niatan Sungmin untuk menjawab hanya berlalu dan masuk kamar mandi Sungmin menumpahkan kekecewaanya, amarahnya serta penyesalannya. Dan yang paling menyakitkan yang dirasakannya waktu itu adalah sakit yang teramat sangat di selangkangannya. Sungguh Sungmin tak menyangka bukan hanya tubuhnya saja yang sakit, lembab, terluka karena tercakar bahkan selangkangannya sangatlah sakit dan masih dia rasakan hingga kini. Awal dia keluar dari bathtub dia masih melihat sisa darah yang keluar. Bahkan hingga kini dia merasakan perih ketika dia buang air.

"Hiks…..hiks…." Sungmin kembali menangis. Sangat sakit yang dia rasakan. Dia sangatlah terpukul. Dia tidak merasakan nikmatnya bercinta Hanya sakit yang dia rasakan setelah kejadian itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Tidak ada orang yang bisa mendengar kesedihanku. Tidak juga eomma" sekarang yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menangis.

Sungmin Pov end

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

.

Semenjak di tinggal Sungmin dia hanya menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh darinya.

Ketika perkataan itu keluar " Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?" Dia melihat reaksi yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Mungkin kaget setelah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun tidak lama kemudian mulai melangkah lagi dan menjauhinya sampai Kyuhyun melihat yeoja itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Kyuhyun masih di taman itu. Mentari mulai tenggelam yang berganti terang bulan. Kyuhyun juga sangatlah kaget atas perkataannya yang mengatakan menikah. Dia sama kagetnya dengan yeoja itu.

"Kenapa aku bisa mengatakannya?" yah setidaknya hanya itu yang terlintas di otaknya dan dia hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Sangatlah di sayangkan reaksi yeoja itu hanya terdiam dan tidak mempedulikan perkataannya.

"Aku memang sudah gila" Kyuhyun bergumam kembali

Kyuhyun masih berfikir. Bergelut dalam pikirannya. Dia jadi mengingat kejadian yang dilakukannya bersama yeoja itu.

.

Ketika dia berada dalam diskotik dia hanya ingin di pandang seperti orang dewasa lainnya. Dia suka dengan suasana yang mungkin akan menyengkannya dan akan menghiburnya. Dengan meminum wine yang sangat dia sukai. Dia bertemu dengan wanita yang mendekatinya berharap wanita itu akan mendapat pelanggan. Lalu Kyuhyun ingat wanita itu memberikan serbuk di dalam minumannya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu serbuk itu apa. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah menikmati minuman itu dan menghabiskan waktunya. Tetapi wanita itu selalu menjamahnya, membelainya dan Kyuhyun tidak suka lalu dia mendorong wanita itu dan melangkah pergi.

Ketika dia berjalan menjauhi wanita itu dia ingin sekali lagi menegak minuman yang sangat dia sukai. Dia menuju meja bar dan memunum sebolol penuh. Di sampingnya telah ada yeoja manis yang juga mabuk. Mungkin sangat mabuk dan akhirnya dia memeluk yeoja itu karena dia hamper jatuh kelantai. Yeoja itu tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun menopang dan membawa yeoja itu ke kamar hotel yang tersedia di sana. Kyuhyun meletakkan yeoja itu di ranjang lalu melihat wajah yeoja itu "manis," katanya. Sebenarnya dia mulai bergairah ketika membawa yeoja itu menuju kamar dan setelah sampai dia begitu horny dan menginginkan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun lebih mendekatkan wajahnya sampai tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Kyuhyun melumat bibir plum yeoja itu. Mulanya sangat lambat tetapi rangsangan itu semakin lama semakin meningkatkan rasa inginnya sehingga dia memperdalam ciumannya dan dengan kasar semakin menperdalam.

'Emmm…mmmemm… eummmm" Kyuhyun mencoba mendapatkan lebih dia menggigit bibir yeoja itu atas dan bawah bukan itu saja dia mulai mencari ases lebih dalam dan mencoba meraba tubuh yeoja itu. Merasa terhalangi Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pakaian yeoja dengan kasar dan

GREK

Baju itu koyak dan terdapat cakaran ketika dia mencoba mengoyakkan baju itu. Yang terlihat sekarang adalah bra yang menutupi tubuhnya juga celana yeoja itu yang masih ada. Tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman memabukkannya Kyuhyun membuka mulut yeoja itu mencoba mendapatkan yang lebih mengkulum lidak yeoja itu dn mengabsenin giginya.

Ketika Kyuhyun melihat bra yang masih menyangkut di tubuh yeoja manis di bukanya dan disentuhnya tubuh itu yang sekarang polos. Disentuhnya setiap inci tubuh putih bersih itu.

"Sangat halus." Kyuhyun membuat kissmark di setiap lekuk tubuh itu dan membuat warna keunguan. Lalu dia kembali ke leher yeoja itu, mengulum dan turun kesetiap daerah yang sensitive.

"Ini menyenangkan." Dirabanya benda gundukan itu diremasnya sehingga menambah nikmat yang dia rasakan. Dia tidak ingin sampai disitu Junior Kyu eresi. Sudah tidak tahan. Kyu membuka celananya dan yeoja itu dan mulai memasukkan little kyu yang udah tegang dari tadi.

'Greepppp

Hanya masuk kepalanya saja.

"Sempit sekali." Dia mencoba kembali tampa melakukan aba-aba dia memasukkan little kyu lebih keras dan

"Bluuuussss" masuk semua.

"Ohhhhh… yesss….achhhh emmm,,,uuuuuchhh" Suara Kyuhyun yang tinggi membuat dia terangsang untuk berbuat lebih. Sambil memasukkan little kyu maju mundur, tangannya tidak tinggal diam, dia meremas dan mengkulum daerah sensitive itu. Memainkan nipple yeoja yang merah itu.

Sesampainya di puncak dia mengeluarkan pejunya keliang yeoja itu.

crott..crott..crott

"Aagghhhhh yesss." Lemas yang dia rasakan menjatuhkannya di tubuh yeoja manis tapi dia masih saja mencium yeoja yang tertidur pulas. Membuat evilsmirk kebanggaanya. Dia belum juga melepas little kyu yang masih di dalam tubuh yeoja manis ini melihat bibir yeoja yang merah menggoda Kyu untuk mencicipinya lagi.

"Kau manis, sungguh sempit dan menyenangkan." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi yeoja itu, mengeluarkan little kyu yang kini telah mengecil, lelah, lemas dan tak berdaya dan tidur di samping yeoja yang manis itu.

.

Dia ingat dari mana cakaran yang dia lihat di sekujur tubuh yeoja itu. Dia yang mencakar ketika memasukkan little kyunya, mencakar yeoja itu ketika puncak kenikmatan mulai dirasakannya dan dia mempercepat lajunya sehingga cakaran itu penuh dan berbekas. Dia tidak peduli bagaimana nantinya, Kyu gelap mata yang dia ingin adalah mendapatkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Ketika dia bangun, dia menyadari perbuatannya dan menyesal lalu minta maaf kepada yeoja yang menangis di sampingnya. Kyuhyun masih ingat ketika yeoja itu melangkah menuju ke kamar mandi, dia menunduk dan melihat bercak darah dari yeoja itu. Kyuhyun sangat kaget waktu itu. Dia kira yeoja itu adalah wanita yang biasa melayani ternyata tidak. Yeoja itu masih perawan dan dia yang menghilangkan keperawanannya.

Ini adalah kejadian di luar perkiraannya. Sungguh sangat pmenyesal. Dia telah menghancurkan hidup wanita itu. Penyesalannya semakin dalam ketika dia mengetahui bahwa yeoja itu adalah murid SMA yang sekarang satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Annyeong ****chingu..**

.

Ini fic pertama yang author tulis. Senang telah me repost fic ini. Author merasa terbebani karena tidak dapat menyelesaikan fic apalagi mereka yang telah menunggu lama fic ini.

Mianhae bagi readers yang telah kecewa karena ini bukan niatan author. Semoga kalian senang karena saya sudah mengpost ulang.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan fic ini?

Apakah layak dilanjut?

.

.

.

Saya tunggu respon dari kalian semua.

Terimakasih telah membaca dan kudu REVIEW yahhhh

.

.

Baca juga fic author yang lainnya : **'****Trust Me ****It ****Will All be ****Good' **dan **'For My Brother'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Crash Love**

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Aku berada bersama namja di ranjang yang sama. Apa yang terjadi?/Kyumin/GS/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini adalah semata-mata untuk menghibur dengan ide yang pas-pasan dan cerita yang biasa, dikupas secara tidak rinci tetapi mempunyai kesenangan sendiri baik penulis maupun yang membaca #disclaimer apa ini. Ok Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik Tuhan YME begitu juga dengan author dan readers.

**Warning** **: **ini fanfic GS. Karena untuk kebutuhan alur cerita. Jadi jika kalian yang tidak suka dengan ff GS langsung aja tinggalkan ff ini. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengusir tapi untuk menghindari adanya bash or flame. Romance, angst, typo

**Don't like, don't read n don't copas**

* * *

.

.

"Ciihhhh..". 'Permasalahan kita, yang benar saja' Sungmin sungguh tidak suka dengan tutur kata ini', dalam hati Sungmin

"Sudahlah…. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kau pergilah". Kemudian Sungmin melangkah menjauh dari namja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah"

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Pagi yang cerah mengawali hari ini dengan harapan yang baru tapi tidak menurut yeoja yang sedari tadi menggerutu tentang apa yang akan dialaminya nanti. Pagi ini tidak secerah hatinya.

Ingin rasanya tidak pergi kesekolah menggingat kejadian kemarin dan berhadapan lagi dengan namja gila itu setidaknya itu yang Sungmin pikirkan. Dia belum siap lahir batin untuk bertemu dengan orang itu. 'bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal itu? Apa dia tidak berpikir panjang? Seenaknya saja dia memutuskan untuk menikah.. emangnya gampang? Dan aku hidup dengannya selamanya? Bagaimana nasipku nanti? Aku sendiri saja tidak bisa membayangkannya.'

"Aaagghhhhhh"

Sungmin berjalan cepat menelusuri gang kecil untuk secepatnya menuju halte bus karena dia hampir terlambat disebabkan bangun kesiangan pagi tadi. Hal ini bukan kesalahannya sepenuhnya semalam penuh dia memikirkan hal yang dikatakan namja yang belum lama dikenalnya dan merusak moodnya untuk melakukan apapun termasuk makan malam. Dia hanya melamun di balkon rumahnya yang menurutnya hanya di situlah tempat ternyaman untuk melakukan yang menurutnya menyenangkan dan dia semalaman penuh berdiam diri menikmati indahnya malam dan memikirkan perkataan namja itu.

.

15 menit Sungmin menunggu, tetapi bus yang akan ditumpanginya belum juga datang.

"Kalau begini terus, aku bisa-bisa terlambat. Bagaimana ini?"

20 menit Sungmin masih menunggu.

"Kog begitu lama sekali?" Sungmin belum menemukan tanda-tanda bus yang datang. Lelah, Dia mulai kesal dan hendak pergi dari halte tersebut. Dia tidak mau lagi ada di tempat itu karena sedari tadi banyak sekali mata-mata yang memerhatikannya, mungkin mereka berpikir kenapa masih ada anak sekolah yang masih berkeliaran di jam segini!.. Sungmin jadi risih karena sedari tadi ada saja orang yang memperhatikannya belum lagi bus tak kunjung tiba.

"Dan sekarang aku benar-benar terlambat"

Sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari halte tersebut muncullah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sungmin yang tadinya berfikir untuk bolos sekolah karena memang udah terlambat baginya untuk kesekolah, dengan mata-mata tak kunjung berhenti memerhatikannya dan juga factor utama Sungmin memantapkan niatnya adalah tidak ingin bertemu namja yang memambah beban masalah dirinya tapi setelah berpikir lagi Sungmin ingat ada ujian harian bidang studi Kimia hari ini jam pelajaran ke tiga sehingga dia balik dan menaiki bus itu. Di dalam bus telah penuh dan tak ada bangku kosong untuk ditempati akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia berdiri sampai ke halte berikutnya.

Sungmin berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk secepatnya sampai di sekolah tapi mau bagaimanapun usahanya kenyataannya dia telah terlambat, sangat-sangat terlambat untuk memasuki pelajaran pertama. Pintu gerbang sekolah telah ditutup tapi untuk anak yang terlambat ada saja jalan agar masuk ke dalam sekolah dengan berpikir panjang dengan segala kekuatan yang dimilikinya Sungmin memanjat pintu gerbang yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan terlebih dahulu melempar tasnya kedalam lingkungan sekolah.

Bruggg

Sungmin melompat dengan baik, kaki yang terlebih dahulu bertumpu pada lantai. Sungmin membereskan seragamnya, mengambil tas yang di lempar itu dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin lagi berlari untuk sampai di kelas karena dia sudah sangat lelah menunggu dan berlari untuk berada di sini sekarang. Tetapi tanpa di sadari ada mata yang melihat tingkah lakunya barusan dengan menyunggingkan evilsmirk.

.

"Dari mana saja kamu?"

Sungmin yang tadinya merasa bahwa dia telah berada dengan selamat ke sekolah tanpa ada yang menjaga dan memperhatikan akhirnya berbalik badan dan mencari tahu siapa yang bertanya. Setidaknya jika itu siswa dia akan cuek dan pergi begitu saja tampa berniat menjawab ataupun menyapa tetapi kalau itu guru dia akan memberikan senyum termanisnya dan membuat muka sememelas mungkin dengan tampang sedih dan patut untuk di kasihhani.

"Aanuhhh seonsengnim tt-tadi ada sedikit masalah sedikit" jawab Sungmin ragu-ragu

"Kenapa kamu ada di sini dengan menenteng tas? Apa kamu terlambat? Kelihatannya kamu memang terlambat!"

"Iyaa…. Benar seonsengnim saya terlambat"

"Alasannya?". Seonsengnim melirik Sungmin dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan seksama dan dengan tampang curiga.

"Eennggg…. Aaannuhh seonsengnim tadi sewaktu saya di jalan menuju sekolah saya mendapat masalah sedikit" Sungmin memutuskan ucapannya dan menundukkan kepala secepatnya mencari akal untuk menyelamatkan diri dari Seonsengnim yang killer menurut Sungmin pastinya.

"Saya tidak menemukan bus sampai 20 menit berikutnya" Sungmin menjawab jujur karena sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat saat ini.

"Jadi hanya itu masalahmu? Dan tadi kamu memanjat pagar sekolah?"

Sungmin menunduk lagi dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda membenarkan perkataan gurunya tersebut.

"Sungguh perilaku yang tidak terpuji. Saya tidak akan mentolelir perbuatanmu siapa saja yang melanggar peraturan akan dikenakan sangsi berupa hukuman. Hal ini dilakukan agar tidak ada satu pun murid yang melakukan perbuatanmu yang memanjat pagar. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak perempuan sepertimu memanjat pagar sekolah yang cukup tinggi?

"Tapi seonsengnim, saya ada ulangan setelah ini", ucap Sungmin dengan tampang memelas dan dikasihani. Dia berharap Guru BK nya ini untuk kali ini memberi keringanan.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk melaksanakan hukumanmu. Kau dihukum mengutip semua sampah yang ada di sekolahan dan setelah itu berdiri di samping pintu kantor bapak sampai jam istirahat berbunyi"

"Tapi seonsengnim, saya ada ujian Kimia pada jam pelajaran ke tiga. Saya mohon seonsengnim untuk meringankan hukuman saya". Kini Sungmin memohon dengan tampang sesedih mungkin

"Tidak bisa" Seonsengnim tetap pada pendiriannya meskipun dia merasa sedikit tergerak untuk mengasihani siswi yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Ku mohon seonsengnim … kalau tidak saya dihukum setelah jam pelajaran ketiga selesai atau setelah pulang sekolah. Saya tidak ingin nilai saya jelek. Ayolahhhh seonsengnim". Kini Sungmin benar-benar memelas dan pasrah jika Seonsengnim tidak juga merubah keputusannya.

"Emmmm baiklah, kau diijinkan untuk masuk mengikuti pelajaran sampai selesai sekolah tapi hukuman lebih berat telah menantimu setelahnya"

"Hukuman yang lebih berat? Tapi seonsengnim?"

"Sekarang atau sepulang sekolah? Kau tahu berapa menit kau terlambat? 39 menit. Dan seharusnya kamu tidak berada di sekolah sekarang ini."

"Ne, saya terima. Sepulang sekolah saya akan menghadap seonsengnim. Tapi apa hukuman saya nanti?

"Nanti akan beritahu. Sekarang masuk ke kelas"

"Ne seonsengnim"

Sungmin menelusuri lorong sekolah dan masuk ke kelasnya guru yang sedang asik mengajar di dalam kelas memberhentikan pengajarannya dan melihat anak didiknya berada di ujung kelas.

"Masuklah.. ibu harap kau telah melapor kepada guru BK"

"Ne seonsengnim, saya tadi telah menghadap guru BK" seletah itu Sungmin menuju bangkunya tanpa melihat seseorang yang ingin sedari tadi melihat pergerakannya.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

"Ternyata kamu hebat memanjat pagar sekolah yahhh! Wahhh tak disangka"

"Cihhh.. ternyata kamu yahhhh yang mengadukanku kepada seonsengnim. Dasar tukang ngaduh". Sungmin sungguh tak menyangka sekaligus tak suka dengan namja yang ingin di jauhinya itu.

"Heii… jangan menuduhku sembarangan seperti itu. aku tak melakukannya. Mungkin memang takdirmu bertemu seonsengnim galak itu"

Sungmin menatap dingin Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sinis.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu. Emmmmm… mengenai hal yang kemarin itu aku minta maaf atas perkataanku yang tidak me…", belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya Sungmin kembali cuek dan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Ya… Sungmin-ah dengarkan dulu perkataanku. Kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja". Kyuhyun berteriak dan menyusul Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin secara kasar dan membalikkan tubuh yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini? Bisakah kau sedikit menghargaiku dan kita selesaikan masalah kita?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan serius dan tegas. Sungmin yang melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang berubah serius membuat dia terkejut dan akhirnya luluh.

"Baiklah. Kita akan membicarakannya dengan serius sepulang sekolah tapi dengan syarat" Sungmin akhirnya melunak dan berbicara dengan lembut.

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau bantu aku menyelesaikan hukumanku saat ini"

"Tapi itu hukumanmu. Mana bisa seperti itu?" Kyuhyun keberatan dengan syarat yang diajukan Sungmin.

"Yasudah kalau kamu tidak mau, aku juga tidak akan mau menyelesaikan masalah yang kau anggap penting ini". Sungmin kembali pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Menyadari tindakan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba seperti itu dan sebelum Sungmin berlalu terlalu jauh Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu"

.

.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah Sungmin melaksanakan hukumannya yang di bantu oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat sangatlah lelah dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat, melihat hal itu Sungmin memberikan air minum yang tadi dibelinya di kantin kepada Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka berada di bawah pohon rindang masih di pekarangan sekolah. Para siswa dan guru telah lama pulang menyisahkan Sungmin yang harus menerima hukuman karena keterlambatannya dan Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Sungmin.

Sepuluh menit berlalu setelah Sungmin memberikan minuman kepada Kyuhyun tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Tak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka, jangan di tanya kenapa Sungmin hanya bungkam tak mau berbicara sedikitpun karena Sungmin merasa bahwa dia tidak harus memulai percakapan ini, bukan dia yang menginginkan pembicaraan ini ada tapi orang yang di sampingnyalah yang meninginkan ini harus dibicarakan jadi namja itulah yang harus memulai. Lima menitpun berlalu dengan percuma sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sungmin-ah apa sedang kau fikirkan?"

"Tidak ada", jawab Sungmin Singkat masih terus memandang kedepan.

"Apa kau tidak berfikir tentang keadaanmu sekarang karena kamu kan telah aku.. "

"Apa pentingnya aku memikirkan itu? bukannya aku memang sudah ternodai oleh namja yang tidak aku kenal!"

"Maafkan aku"

"Sudah terlalu banyak aku mendengar pernyataan maaf darimu dan itu tidak ada gunanya"

"Aku tahu" Kyuhyun terdiam "Tapi aku peduli padamu. Aku benar-benar dihantui rasa bersalah. Kau tahu, aku akan di cincang eommaku kalau tahu aku telah memperkosa seorang gadis yang aku sendiri tidak mengenalnya dan appaku akan menendangku dari rumah dan lebih parahnya menghapus namaku dari daftar keluarga Cho sehingga aku akhirnya jadi gembel. Cobalah berfikir tentang tawaranku kemarin"

Sungmin diam beberapa saat

"Terus, apa peduliku"

"Ayolah Sungmin-ah. Aku serius. Aku mohon"

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan atau lebih tepatnya kau lakukan", kata Sungmin. Akhirnya Sungmin mau bekerjasama dengan Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Ku tekankan lagi ini tentang kita. Masalahmu nantinya akan menjadi masalahku karena aku yang membuat masalah ini kepadamu. Sebelum ada yang mengetahui hal ini sebaiknya kita selesaikan dengan baik-baik. Coba kamu pikir jika ada orang lain tahu mengenai ini apa anggapan mereka tentang dirimu dan bagaimana kalau nanti kamu hamil? Bagaimana kamu mengatasi hal ini sendirian? bagaimana reaksi orangtuamu?"

"Cukup. Aku mengerti" Sungmin tidak suka orangtuanya disangkutpautkan sehingga dia lebih memilih mengalah dan membiarkan namja yang berada di sampingnya mengutarakan pemikirannya.

"Begini Sungmin-ah, kalaupun kamu tidak mau menikah tidak masalah. Kemarin mungkin aku sendiri tidak dapat berfikir panjang tentang apa yang aku katakan tentang menikah. Aku juga terkejut dengan perkataanku yang keluar begitu saja, aku sendiri juga belum siap untuk menikah karena aku masih duduk di bangku SMA begitu juga denganmu, tapi tidak mungkin kita membiarkan hal ini terus berlangsung. Bagaimanapun aku yang bersalah, aku diajarkan oleh orangtuaku untuk bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ku lakukan baik buruk itu pasti nantinya akan ada pertangung jawaban. Sekarang aku telah berbuat hal buruk yang mejelekkan nama baik keluargaku begitu juga dengan keluargamu. Ak.." Seketika perkataan Kyuhyun terputus karena mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba diluar dugaannya.

"Mari kita menikah". Tiga kata yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dan tidak percaya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana cara berfikir yeoja yang berada di sampingnya. Sifat yeoja tersebut tidak bisa di tebak. Baru kemarin Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mengajak yeoja tersebut menikah dan dengan tegas yeoja yang disampingnya ini menolak sekarang belum selesai Kyuhyun menjelaskan perkataannya yang dengan sangat jelas Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin adanya pernikahan di usianya yang sangat muda karena masih ingin menikmati masa muda yang belum sepantasnya mengurusi rumah tangga keluarga. Kyuhyun sampai mengerutkan kening sebagai reaksi terkejutannya langsung menatap yeoja tersebut tetapi sang yeoja yang ada di sampingnya tetap memandang lurus kedepan tidak mempedulikan reaksi Kyuhyun tersebut. Sunguh aneh memang tapi itulah yang terjadi. Mungkin Kyuhyun harus eksrta sabar untuk menghadapi yeoja yang satu ini. Karena pemikiran sang yeoja yang berubah-ubah. Setelah itu Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya mencoba menenangkan diri dan pikiran karena terlalu lama berdiam setelah ucapan yeoja yang bernama Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberi keputusan secepat itu Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau sendiri yang menginginkan untuk bertanggung jawab. Dari pembicaraanmu itu terlalu panjang dan ribet."

"Sungmin-ah, aku tidak mengatakan begitu. Aku cuma.." lagi lagi perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong

"Kau kira apa aku sudi untuk menikah. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku, kau tidak tahu bagaimana beratnya hidupku sekarang dan kau menambah berat hidupku. Sudah ku katakan kepadamu aku tidak mempedulikannya, aku selalu menghindarimu agar tidak banyak lagi masalah di dalam hidupku, tidakah kau sadari itu? lalu sekarang kau mau bertangung jawab dan aku tidak suka cara bicaramu yang bertele-tele yang memang tidak ada intinya sehingga aku putuskan lebih baik mengikuti ide gilamu kemarin. Kau mau dengan seperti itu kau bertanggung jawabkan? Aku tidak peduli mau dengan siapa aku akan menikah nantinya, karena semuanya tidak merubah hidupku".

Kyuhyun tercengang dengan perkataan Sungmin katakan barusan. Baru kali ini dia mendengar perkataan Sungmin yang panjang penuh dengan penuh emosi.

"Emh… baiklah sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini dengan orangtuaku".

"Terserah"

Kyuhyun sendiri cukup bingung dan sulit untuk menetujui keputusan yang sudah diambil oleh Sungmin, mungkin dengan membicarakan masalah mereka kepada orangtuanya aka nada jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk mereka.

.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

Tiba saatnya Sungmin datang ke rumah Kyuhyun untuk bertemu orangtuanya Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengundang Sungmin karena orangtuanya hari ini mempunyai waktu luang dan sekarang bersantai di rumah mewah mereka. Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di taman tempat mereka dulu ketemuan untuk pertama kali karena Sungmin tidak ingin Kyuhyun mengetahui rumahnya.

"Ayo Sungmin-ah" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk ke rumahnya. Beberapa detik Sungmin terdiam melihat rumah Kyuhyun yang sangat besar. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga, ternyata di sana sudah ada orangtua Kyuhyun yang lagi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Appa Kyuhyun sibuk dengan i-padnya sedangkan eomma Kyuhyun sedang menonton tv.

"Appa, eomma ini Sungmin"

Langsung saja appa dan eomma Kyuhyun melihat kedatangan mereka dan menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Silahkan duduk Sungmin-si", ucap appa Kyuhyun

"Ne"

"Omo, kau yeojachingu Kyuhyun? Manis sekali", ucap eomma Kyuhyun antusias.

Sungmin hanya senyum canggung tidak tahu harus bersikap apa. Kyuhyun pun jadi salah tingkah ketika sang eomma yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang aneh menurut Kyuhyun.

"Eomma Sungmin teman sekolahku"

"Kyuhyun baru pertama sekali membawa seorang yeoja ke rumah, pasti kamu orang yang istimewa", ucap appa Kyuhyun

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan? Kyu kenapa tidak memberitahu eomma kau mempunyai yeojachingu yang sangat manis. Pintarnya anak eomma baru juga pindah sekolah sudah mempunyai yeojachingu secepat ini. Kyuhyun memang daebak". Perkataan oemma Kyuhyun yang membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan memandang Sungmin penuh cemas. Bagaimana tidak sang eomma terus membuat perkataan yang aneh yang membuat Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin salah tingkah, bukannya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin bertemu dengan orangtuanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka bukan seperti ini. Baiklah ini salah Kyuhyun yang mengatakan kepada orsngtuanya temannya akan datang kerumahnya tapi dia sendiri tidak mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kedatangan teman Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiripun tidak memberitahu dengan jelas bahwa yang datang ternyata seorang yeoja hal ini membuat kedua orangtua Kyuhyun kaget dan tak menyangka anak mereka sudah mempunyai yeojachingu.

"Bukan begitu eomma appa Sungmin hanya teman satu sekolahku", ucap Kyuhyun sambil melirik Sungmin dan Sungmin sendiri hanya diam.

"Lantas untuk apa kau membawa Sungmin?", tanya sang appa kembali.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar mungkin saja Sungmin bersedia menjelaskan kepada orangtuanya tapi sedari tadi Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin hanya diam dan tak melihat tatapan Kyuhyun terhadapnya sehingga dengan berat hati dan sebagai pria yang bertanggung jawab Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan kepada orangtuanya.

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan appa eomma. Ini mengenai aku dan Sungmin". Kyuhyun memulai pembicaran intinya memandang orangtuanya bergantian.

"Begini ceritanya, dua minggu yang lalu aku pergi ke bar Aku ingin dianggap layaknya seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya. Jadi aku mencoba mengunjungi bar tersebut untuk menghilangkan stress ketika lagi asik minum ada seorang yeoja yang merayuku dan tanpa ku ketahui yeoja itu memberikan serbuk di minumanku dia yang mencoba menggodaku langsung ku tinggalkan karena aku tidak suka dia mengusikku trus aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan itu adalah Sungmin sebelumnya aku tidak kenal dengannya, aku kenal Sungmin saat tahu aku satu kelas dengannya dan waktu itu Sungmin yang lagi…"belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penjelasannya tiba-tiba perkataannya terpotong.

"Kyuhyun memperkosaku". Singkat, padat dan tepat Sungmin mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang datar dan tatapan yang dingin.

Seketika orangtua Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun sendiripun terkejut dengan perkataan yeoja tersebut.

"Apa?", kata appa Kyuhyun tak percaya

"Benarkah?", kata eomma Kyuhyun menambahi.

Sungmin tidak menjawab karena orang tua Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin sedari tadi hanya diam maka tatapan beralih kepada Kyuhyun untuk meminta kepastian yang sebenarnya.

"Begini appa eomma?. Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan dan berharap orangtuanya mau memahami.

"Kamu hanya menjawab benar atau tidak", kata eomma Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran

"Emmm…." Kyuhyun gugup untuk menjawabnya

"Jawab Cho Kyuhyun" tegas sang appa

"Ne" Akhirnya keluar apa yang ingin di dengar oleh orangtuanya. Kyuhyun takut dan semakin takut bagaimanapun juga dia sudah berbuat salah. Dia takut melihat reaksi kedua orangtuanya nanti. Apa yang dilakukan orangtuanya setelah tahu bahwa dia berbuat kesalahan. Sangkin takutnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Omo, anakku sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kenapa bisa seperti itu" sang eomma terkejut tak menyangka jawaban yang keluar dari sang anak.

Appa Kyuhyun diam lalu melihat kearah Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam kemudian memandang Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan?", tanya appa Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih saja menunduk tidak berkata apapun. Sehingga tatapan appa Kyuhyun beralih ke Sungmin. Melihat sikap Sungmin yang datar dan hanya Sungminlah yang tenang saat ini kemungkinan dapat menjawab dengan baik. Sungmin yang tahu appa Kyuhyun memandang dirinya sedang meminta jawaban akhirnya membalas tatapan appa Kyuhyun dan menjawabnya.

"Kami memutuskan menikah"

"APA?". Kembali eomma Kyuhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Sungmin. Sulit untuk dipercaya.

Berbeda dengan appa Kyuhyun yang diam mencerna perkataan Sungmin sekarang, berfikir dan bersikap tenang untuk masalah ini, dia harus berfikir panjang atas akibat dan tindakan apa yang harus dijalani untuk kebaikan bersama. Beda dengan Kyuhyun yang semakin menunduk tak tahu mau bersikap apa.

"Apakah itu satu-satunya jalan?", kembali appa Kyuhyun bertanya tidak dengan Kyuhyun karena appa Kyuhyun tahu bahwa anaknya tidak akan menjawab melainkan tertuju langsung dengan Sungmin karena appa Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kembali kearah Sungmin.

"Itu keputusan dari Kyuhyun dan aku menutujuinya". Lagi hanya sedikit jawaban yang diberi oleh Sungmin. Mungkin memang Sungmin tipe yeoja yang tidak banyak bicara. Hanya bicara seperlunya saja. Hal inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun heran dan tidak mengerti akan Sungmin.

Kembali sang appa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam dan itu berlangsung lama. Appanya tidak habis pikir oleh pemikiran anaknya sendiri sehingga sang appa mulai mencemaskan kejeniusan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ditatap dengan tajam hanya kembali menunduk. Dia harus menanggung resiko atas semua perbuatannya.

"Kyunie chagi, apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Sungmin? Kalian tidak becandakan? Sebuah pernikahan itu tidak gampang apalagi kalian masih SMA sangat sulit untuk kalian nantinya mengurus rumah tangga. Apa kamu bisa bertanggung jawab atas Sungmin?" Sang eomma mencemaskan anak mereka yang mengambil tindakan dengan gegabah sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Sang ibu hanya bisa memegang kepalanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Yang dikatakan eommamu benar Kyu. Jangan mengambil keputusan tanpa berfikir panjang". Appa Kyuhyun menambahi perkataan eommanya. Hanya sang appa yang dapat bersikap tenang.

"Sungmin apa kamu hamil?" tanya eomma Kyuhyun memastikan kondisi Sungmin. Tiba-tiba pemikiran sang eomma lari kesana. Takut hal yang menakutkan terjadi.

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin tegas

"Berapa lama kejadiannya? Kapan terakhir kali kamu haid? Apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini?" pertanyaan yang banyak itu dilayangkan ke Sungmin oleh eommanya Kyuhyun. Semua mata kini tertuju kepada Sungmin. Penasaran dan kecemasan di rasakan oleh kedua orangtua dan Kyuhyun tentunya.

Sungmin yang di tanya jadi bingung tidak tahu mau bicara apa. Masih berfikir tentang kondisi dirinya dan akhirnya Sungmin memastikan akan keadaan dirinya kepada satu keluarga yang menatapnya kini.

"Kejadiannya dua minggu yang lalu, terakhir haid awal bulan dan diriku baik-baik saja". ucapnya dengan yakin. Aktu di tanya kapan terakhir haid Sungmin bingung juga karena dia lupa tanggal berapa kepastiannya di berhenti yang di ingatnya dia haid awal bulan dan tentang keadaannya Sungmin sulit untuk tidur dan sering begadang sehingga kadang di sekolah bawaannya lemas dan sering gantuk di kelas.

"Kita harus memeriksamu ke dokter Sungmin-ah"

.

.

.

.

Tebecee

.

* * *

.

Akhirnya selesai chapter ini. Saat ini lagi tidak punya kegiatan makanya memutuskan untuk buka laptop begitu ingat ada utang sama readers#hehehehe jadi lanjutin fic ini. Maksa banget yahhh authornya? Tapi begitulah untuk membuat chapter ini juga beberapa hari dikarenakan feel yang belum dapet. Mungkin dari semua ff author di fic ini sungmin lebih dingin dan terlalu cuek. Tidak tahu juga kenapa bisa begitu, awalnya mau buat Sungmin yang baik hati, ramah tamah, sopan santun dan cerdas, tapi dia tidak lemah ketika berhadapan dengan Kyu. Bosan aja karakter Sungmin yang lemah dan selalu di tindas sama Kyu, sehingga jadi deh kayak gini karakter Sungmin yang lebih pendiam dan Kyu yang lebih ke labil.

Semoga chap depan lebih baik lagi.

Males untuk mengedit ulang. Harap maklum aja yah readers.

Ada yang tanya author anak SMA yah? Hahahhaha author udah tua neh. Udah kuliah sem akhir lagi, tapi pada dasarnya authornya kayak anak-anak, pola pikir, tingkah laku sama badan juga. Sedih kalo orang tanya 'kelas berapa dek?' Belum tahu aja dia yang di depannya neh kakak-kakak manis. Tante juga gitu. "anak-anak ngak usah sok tau" atau "anak-anak ngak boleh ikut campur. Ini urusan orang dewasa". Kurang dewasa apa coba umur udah kepala dua. Pokoknya author kesal kalau digituin, tapi senang juga di bilang imut ngak setua adik stambuk di kampus. Ada yang sama nasipnya kayak author?

Terima kasih sudah berminat baca fic ini dan sudah menunggu-nunggu terlalu lama untuk chapter ini sampai beberapa kali me-ripiu, jeongmal mianhae. Authornya terlalu lama hiatus. Tidak bermaksud melupakan tapi memang tidak memungkinkan untuk melanjutkan. Authornya jagan dimarahi yahhh…

Rencana mau posting fic ini di hari ultahnya author tapi ngak jadi, mau posting di hari natal juga ngak jadi sampai taon barupun ngak jadi padahal libur. Jadi deh hari ini di posting.

Author punya fic baru lagi ne, memang sudah lama tapi belum pernah di posting, Cuma di save di laptop doang. Karena judulnya belum tahu makanya gk di posting sampai sekarang.

Sedih T_T, ff Kyumin makin sedikit. Mungkin pengunjung di ffn berkurang, ngak tahu juga sih.. tapi perasaan gitu. Apa kebanyakan sibuk kayak author yahh?#sok sibuk!

Ok deh, capek cuap-cuapnya. Selamat menikmati ch ini, kalo ch kali ini biasa aja atau datar-datar aja maklumin yah diusahakan ch depan lebih baik.

Big thanks for review *#peluk readers rame-rame, kuat-kuat sampe abis

Sampai jumpa chapter depan emmmacchhh… author sayang readers terutama yang ripiu.


End file.
